Los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis & co
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: Cuatro sobrevivientes intentan abrirse camino a través del apocalipsis zombie. ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo vivían antes de que todo se volviera un infierno? Y más importante, ¿quiénes son ahora?
1. Will Rider

No me preocupo, así podría definirme. Verán, mi vida era bastante sencilla hasta la infección. Ir de zona en zona de conflicto era más que una ocupación para mí en esos días; Chad, Libia y Somalia, todo lo repetí hasta que se me volvió un paseo. Puedo acertar un blanco desde una distancia de doscientos metros sin problemas, y lo mejor es que la paga era buena.

El mundo es caótico, y, en la mayoría de los escenarios, carnívoro. No me arrepiento de decir que en muchos casos, aún cuando volteo a ver a mis camaradas, entonces sentía la necesidad de volarles la cabeza; no por que sea necesario, sólo por que podía. La verdad es que los vivos tenemos una manera muy egocéntrica de ver las cosas: mejor tú que yo. Y créanme, lo sé de buena fuente… de sangre y narices rotas; casquillos enterrados y gente a medio morir… ¿Quién podría pedir algo mejor?

En fin… luego de un tiempo de ver lo mismo todos los días, y por supuesto de haber hecho una pequeña fortuna por una transacción con piratas somalís, estaba decidiendo retirarme como mercenario. No es que la vida así no me gustara, sino que después de que ves a la "civilización" resquebrajarse por la guerra entonces no te quedan muchos contratos sociales que aceptar, o siquiera comprobar. Entonces partí de África, de Oriente Medio, y de todos los rincones del mundo donde quiera que volaran las balas para asentarme en mi alma mater: Estados Unidos, la cumbre del mundo.

Sí, en América pude establecerme bien, dedicado exclusivamente a la cría de un pequeño glotón que más que ofrecerme protección, le daba un toque hogareño a mi casa. Así pasaron unos años en completa calma… o bueno, algo de ella. Verán, siempre es difícil dejar la guerra atrás, sobre todo si te diviertes en ella. La compañía era buena, sí ¡pero que aburrido estaba! Siempre me arrestaban cada fin de semana por vandalismo sin sentido; aunque no podía hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que podía en Somalia, ¡aún así esos policías necesitan sentido del humor!

La infección… ¿cómo no pude ver venir la infección? A pesar de la armería de mi sótano, aprovisionada por al menos una docena de traficantes, amigos de mis viejos tiempos; de mis defensas impenetrables, mayormente constituidas por una reja de hormigón; ni siquiera ni vehículo de asalto importado directamente del Departamento de Defensa. No pude escapar a tiempo. Para cuando huía Ellos ya estaban por todas partes.

Creo que debí pasar por todo el país, siempre encontrando a esas cosas en cada ciudad en la que paraba, siempre teniendo que luchar por sobrevivir. La guerra de la que me había retirado ahora estaba aquí; en todas partes. Lucha contra el gobierno, lucha contra los sobrevivientes y los refugiados, y más que nada lucha contra Ellos. Los primeros días peleaba por la supervivencia; a las tres semanas por seguir adelante, y al mes mataba de nuevo sólo por diversión.

Ya llegados a este punto la cosa me encantaba. Durante todo el tiempo que intenté adaptarme había estado reprimiendo algo dentro de mí. Un impulso primal de dispararle a todo lo que tuviera vida. Después de la infección el mundo entero se convirtió en un campo de tiro. Mis balas siempre acertaban, no importaba que matara, asesinara, o hiciera lo que quisiera, ya no tenía que reprimirme más. Mi única preocupación fue siempre mi pequeño compañero… quizás por eso acabe… perdiéndolo…

Ehm… escapó. No, mejor dicho lo liberé. Lo solté de este mundo y la horrible pesadilla en la que vivía. Yo podía continuar, pero él no; al final solo espero que sea feliz… nunca antes me había cuestionado el sentido de la muerte hasta que tuve que dormirlo. Siempre solía creer que se trataba de un punto final, pero después de la pérdida, ahora espero que no sea así…

En fin… los hombres imponen la ley del fuerte sobre el débil. Así se creo "Dios". Pero ahora que ya nadie era el fuerte, ni siquiera humano ¿Entonces quién era Dios? ¿Quién podía decidir lo que era bueno y malo? Y más importante ¿Quién mandaba? Aún hoy en día, luego de tener que dormir a mi pequeño compañero para seguir adelante, una sonrisa pasa por mi rostro cada que recuerdo la respuesta: YO. Y no me importa si muero, siempre veré el lado positivo, aún si me convierten en uno de Ellos.

Mata, mata y muere: así es la vida ¿no?


	2. Caine Everard

¿Tiempo? El tiempo es solo una ilusión. La vida se va más rápido de lo que se vive, y eso lo aprendí en los SEALS. Durante mi tiempo de servicio estuve en todas partes, a veces como fuerza pacificadora, otras en operaciones encubiertas, pero siempre en el frente… Aún me resulta de lo más gracioso que me halla casado con una activista. Cualquiera diría que el ejército y los hippies que marchan por la paz no deberían llevarse, pero esa noche, cuando evité que la golpearan sus supuestos amigos, sin darme cuenta no sólo hice mi buena acción del día.

Puedo decir que la desgracia siempre me ha acompañado, tomándome de la mano, y no sólo a través de los horrores de la guerra. Mi padre era alcohólico y mi madre desarrolló una adicción a las pastillas partir de ello. Viví en los barrios bajos de Detroit a partir de que ella decidiera abandonar a mi padre y se puede decir que la mayor parte de mi infancia la pasé hasta el mentón de mierda. Siempre era yo el hombre de la casa, y todo lo que eso implicaba. La pobre de mi madre, sin un empleo decente, no pudo más que incluirme al sistema de educación pública. No era de esperarse que pronto me envolviera en cosas como la guerra de pandillas y el tráfico de narcóticos.

Desde siempre me han considerado, tanto mis compañeros como superiores, un hombre responsable. Ya fuera en la fuerza o en las calles, nadie moría mientras estuviera presente. Quizás por eso fue que caí presa de la policía, en medio de un tiroteo de barrio en el que casi muero a causa de que le confié mi espalda a las personas equivocadas. Entonces entré al ejército.

Tenía una licencia falsa cuando me atraparon. El juez decidió que no era lo suficientemente maduro como para ir a prisión, pero tampoco lo suficientemente joven como para juzgarme como menor; la decisión fue más que obvia: yo, un joven de dieciséis años pretendiendo ser apenas un año mayor, entré al ejército. El resto ya es historia.

Mi vida marchó, como podría llamarlo, "a todo dar" después de que me casé. La mujer de mi vida pronto me convenció de salir de la violenta e incierta vida del ejército. Tuvimos una hija, una casa brillante, un trabajo respetable, ¡e incluso una vida digna! Aquellos días se hubieran prolongado indefinidamente de no ser por la infección…

No entraré en detalles, pero sí debo decir que no creo que haya alguien que odie más a esas cosas que yo. Mi familia… mi ex-familia, toda fue devorada, convertida en monstruos mientras que a mi impotente fuerza solo le quedó terminar con su sufrimiento de manera digna… aún… es duro para mí…

Vague por el país sin rumbo. Siempre por venganza. A cada sitio donde me paraba, siempre era para matar a esos hijos de puta. Dejé el ejército, dejé el cuerpo, y más importante, me dejé a mí mismo. Pronto ya no me importó morir; ya estaba muerto por dentro. Por más que lo intentaba, no encontraba más sentido a mi existencia que seguir matando a esas cosas. Jamás hablé con ningún superviviente, jamás acepté ayuda, y jamás ayudé a nadie. América se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y mis deseos de vivir junto con ella.

Me hubiera suicidado luego de un rato, o sólo me hubiera dejado a morir de hambre. En cualquier escenario dentro de mi cabeza siempre acababa muerto, y así hubiera sido de no ser por que me encontró… o más bien yo lo rescaté de una veintena de infectados que se le estaban echando encima. El muy loco pensó que podía acabar con ellos a base de botellas de ácido y gasolina, pero no calculó el número de enemigos en comparación de sus municiones… en cualquier caso, creo que el pobre diablo me dio tanta lástima que decidí finalmente ayudarlo.

"Will Rider" Esas palabras nunca se me van a olvidar. Will llevaba ya viajando desde, cuando menos, Nueva York matando a cada zombi que se cruzaba en su camino. Y no sólo eso, sino que el muy maniático tenía un vehículo de asalto blindado lleno de armas y cargadores, que gustaba de descargar en infectados para entretenerse, sin embargo, como yo, sólo era otro vagabundo que erraba por Estados Unidos mientras le quedaran balas para disparar o condición física para romper cabezas. Matar era la única motivación de ese loco.

Los días al lado de Will en América no estuvieron privados, ni uno solo, de pelea, peligro, y muchas cosas más que me hacían recordar inevitablemente a mis pasadas experiencias como SEAL. Will no tenía más motivación que encontrar nuevos objetivos a los que disparar, nuevos lugares que saquear, nueva gente que amenazar por suministros y munición. En muchos sentidos era el hombre perfecto para el fin del mundo, pero tenía un defecto: la ambición.

Pronto me hizo saber que América ya le había aburrido, y que deseaba volver a buscar aventura por el mundo. "Imagínate Moscú, Berlín, Bangkok… ¡cualquier ciudad del puto mundo es nuestra ahora!" No sé si fue su locura la que me contagió o que simplemente también quería dejar América, pero seguí a Will. Aún no esperaba que lo que me fuera a ocurrir, sería, en muchos sentidos, la mejor decisión de mi vida…


	3. Oya Mace

**Nunca antes tuve una buena vida. Ni siquiera cuando pude tener la oportunidad de tomar un camino diferente; ya estaba perdida. Y si se me presentara de nuevo, lo rechazaría otra vez ¿Por qué? Por que, mierda me encanta este trabajo. Es mi oficio, mi vida y mi razón de ser. Nadie lo entendería y no espero que nadie lo entienda. Filosofías de autoayuda, visiones complicadas del mundo, todo eso me da igual mientras pueda seguir haciendo lo que me gusta: matar.**

Comencé mis primeros días en la República Democrática del Congo, en una tienda de mala muerte en medio de la jungla. Una noche lluviosa en que mi madre embarazada, miembro de una ONG dedicada a la repatriación de refugiados, y qué sé yo, fue objetivo de la providencia para parir en la tierra conflictiva de Coltán. No era de esperarse que mis primeros años los pasara rodeada de tanta gente medio muerta y refugiados que incluso me acostumbré a su estilo de vida. Las privaciones eran normales en África.

Recuerdo todo lo que he visto. TODO. "Memoria fotográfica" le dicen, pero para mí es simplemente necesidad. Recuerdo que antes de que mi vida realmente se jodiera, solíamos vivir en una localidad rural. Ahí teníamos una pequeña base de operaciones donde algunos de los colegas de mis padres encabezaban misiones de ayuda humanitaria. Yo sólo me contentaba con explorar el área, ir cada vez más lejos, asistir a la pequeña escuela que mis padres habían establecido… cosas de esas.

Recuerdo que fue martes el día que mataron a mis padres. Un señor de la guerra quería usar la aldea para ocultar armas y suministros tan importantes para seguir su estúpido conflicto. Mis padres se negaron… mala idea. Los guerrilleros despiadados mataron a todos en el pueblo. A las mujeres las violaron todos ellos, por turnos. A los hombres les dispararon o les cortaron las manos para marcarlos frente a otras guerrillas. A mis padres les hicieron las dos cosas. Mis compañeros de escuela serían esclavos o niños soldado después de eso. Como he dicho, no fue por nada más que necesidad que aún recuerdo todo. Yo lo vi desde mi escondite, todo a relativa seguridad, mientras aprendía de la forma más dolorosa la única lección que me ha servido realmente en la vida: el hombre es un animal, y como animal no siente ni remordimiento, ni culpa, ni nada; todo se reduce a la capacidad de sobrevivir.

Corrí por mi vida. Nunca miré atrás. Siempre selva dentro, hasta que caí exhausta, con mis pulmones ardiendo del trabajo. No sé cómo logré sobrevivir la noche, pero en la mañana me sentía peor que si me hubieran roto cada hueso de mi cuerpo. Así seguí vagando por el país, a veces codeándome con otros refugiados, a veces por mi cuenta. A los diez años me hice con mi primera arma, y unos días después maté a mi primer hombre. Cuando volví a ver mi imagen, reflejada en la sangre de aquel pobre bastardo que pensó que podía violarme, me descompuse. Estaba tan molida que no parecía yo. Mi cara estaba sucia, mi cuerpo demacrado y enfermizo, y mi expresión era ahora demasiado sombría. Nada quedaba ya de la inocente niña que antes hubiera sido. Y luego estaba el cadáver… rompí a llorar. Aún no logro creer que me haya transformado tan rápidamente.

Pues, como no había punto en seguir mi existencia de esa forma tan patética, ahí mismo, sobre el hombre muerto, lo comprendí. A la mierda con los refugiados que me daban asilo cada que podían, a la mierda con ayudar a los demás, a la mierda con mis padres; me decidí a seguir sobreviviendo, sin importar qué. Ahí empezó todo… me rapé y me hice pasar por niño desde entonces. Me uní a la primera banda guerrillera que encontré, siendo maltratada, abusada, y tratada como mierda todo el tiempo; nunca antes me sentí tan viva como cuando esos hijos de puta me mandaban a la tierra, tratando de romper mi moral con frases y tratamientos deshumanizantes. No lo sé, pero eso me daba más ganas de vivir, mejor puntería, más resistencia, más odio a mi especie. Pero no todo continuó de la misma forma…

Tenía quince años ya, y me había hecho una reputación respetable entre mis compañeros, siendo una de los pocos que habían logrado sobrevivir a la incierta vida del niño soldado, pero desgraciadamente me desarrollé prematuramente. Pronto se me hizo imposible seguir ocultando mi cuerpo. Entonces huí del Congo, siempre por mi cuenta.

Me tomó un año llegar hasta Sierra Leona, pasando por un camino lleno de dificultades y constantes recordatorios de lo salvaje que puede llegar a ser la humanidad. Para cuando me instalé entonces tuve motivos para unirme al Frente Unido Revolucionario, y trabajar para ellos un año más, matando a más de dos mil personas de diversas nacionalidades y ganando renombre internacional como tiradora experta, asesina a sangre fría, solado indestructible; como muchas cosas. Siendo buscada por la ONU para comparecer por crímenes contra la humanidad… Sí, claro. Si ellos creyeron que yo cometía crímenes deberían haber visto el Congo.

Mi vida hubiera seguido así de no ser por que se me presentó una mejor oportunidad de trabajo. Yo, apenas a mis dieciocho años, salí de África por encargo de un misterioso hombre que me ofreció empleo como guardaespaldas. De ahí nos fuimos a América del Sur, donde una cosa llevó a la otra y terminé como miembro de las FARC. Esos sí eran unos hijos de puta. Me enseñaron los gajes del oficio: a armar bombas caseras y plantarlas en centros urbanos, a secuestrar y negociar rescates, a torturar y resistir la tortura, a usar veneno, a improvisar armas, a sobrevivir por mi cuenta, todo tipo de terrorismo imaginable o practicable por el hombre lo aprendí en las FARC. Sin embargo, de nuevo, no duraría.

Mis compañeros eran leales los unos a los otros. Ninguno hablaría ni confesaría nada bajo la peor de las circunstancias, desgraciadamente no se puede decir lo mismo de su resistencia física… Otro martes, a las tres de la mañana, mi unidad fue atacada por sorpresa mientras dormía. El ejército colombiano nos había pescado tan fácilmente por que uno de nuestros vigías se quedó dormido. El hijo de puta fue el único en sobrevivir aparte de mí.

Como era de esperarse, nos procesaron como prisioneros de guerra. Para mí sólo era revivir el entrenamiento que había recibido cunado me uní en a la guerrilla allá en el Congo. Finalmente nos dejaron presos en Cómbita, donde los prisioneros, más que darnos el trato "de siempre" nos recibieron como héroes. Me hubiera podrido allá en Cómbita de no ser por que de nuevo me sacó otro de mis contratistas. Un adinerado hombre que se identificó como Gilberto Varela, que después se representaría como el jefe del Cartel del Norte del Valle, pagó mi libertad; de nuevo a cambio de protección. Al parecer me había hecho más fama de la que creía en las FARC.

Durante cinco años más estuve al servicio de diferentes capos de la droga allá en Colombia. El Norte del Valle fue solo el principio, luego trabajaba para Cali, el Cartel de la Costa, de Medellín; en fin, acabé ganando lo mismo que un político retirado por cada día que tenía que proteger a mis importantes clientes, sacarlos de problemas, e incluso fungir de asesina personal. Durante ese tiempo de tiroteos y redadas fui reflexionando sobre los muchos compañeros que perdía durante cada misión, y la facilidad con que mis empleadores podían reemplazarlos, de mis prolíficos clientes y de cómo muchos de los que antes protegía acababan convertidos en mis objetivos. Esto me dio a entender otra lección de vida que tampoco olvidaré: el hombre es egoísta, y trata a sus semejantes como si fueran desechables; y solo en vísperas de su propio fin son capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de salvar la vida.

No pude evitar comenzar a buscar nuevas maneras de progresar en cuanto a eficiencia se refería. Mi paga no sólo se iba en armas y licor, sino que también en capacitaciones de artes marciales, lucha contemporánea, judo, cursos de autodefensa, esgrima, de todo tipo, miles de horas de gimnasio y cursos privados de parcour. Al final a cualquier cosa le encontraba potencial para ser un objeto mortal. Desde un lápiz hasta un cuchillo de cocina. Puedo matar a un hombre con un solo golpe si me es necesario. Todo ese potencial, y lo saqué apenas en cinco años.

Así fui pasando de mano en mano entre capos, siempre para garantizar seguridad o asesinar objetivos. Serví como sicario de los Zetas, como guardaespaldas de Beltrán Leiva, asesina del Cartel del Golfo, escolta de cargamentos del Cartel de Sinaloa… la lista es enorme. Mi vida como sicario era casi rutinaria, pero me daba acceso a la libertad que quería, y la paga siempre la podía negociar con las técnicas que había aprendido en las FARC. ¡Los muy ingenuos me daban más que a todos sus sicarios juntos! Por que sabían que yo podía hacer cosas que esos cerdos estúpidos no. Así hubiera sido de no ser por la infección.

Estaba en Texas cuando empezó. Mi trabajo era asegurar que los repartidores de droga entendieran que debían vender la droga en vez de echársela toda ellos mismos. Imaginarán cual fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que ya no la vendían no por quedársela, sino por que ya no eran precisamente humanos, y aparte habían cambiado su adicción por otra a la carne humana…

De nuevo me encontré por mi cuenta, sola mientras el mundo era presa de un apocalipsis. De nuevo tuve que abrirme paso mientras el mundo se llenaba otra vez de monstruos. África no sólo revivía en mi mente mientras que volvía a la rutina que siguiera cuando niña, sino que ahora se hacía presente en todo el mundo. Y yo que había luchado tanto por dejar el sangriento continente…

Según la disposición de alimentos, municiones y refugio me fui moviendo acorde con las poblaciones más cercanas. Uno no se puede mover cerca del ejército o de otros refugiados si no quiere ser eventualmente comido vivo, sabía todo esto desde África. Pasando de un pueblo a otro, saqueando, matando para obtener lo que necesitaba, fue como encontré a Will Rider y a Caine Everard.

Me encontraba en Las Vegas cuando me topé con ellos. Aparentemente todos habíamos tenido la misma idea de asaltar un hotel, el Caesars Palace, sin saber que el maldito edificio estaba hasta su madre de zombis. El conocernos fue una eventualidad, sin embargo pronto resolvimos que la comida no valía la pena como para luchar contra tantos infectados, así que sólo uniendo esfuerzos fue como logramos salir de ahí con vida.

Como usualmente haría, mi primera idea fue la de dejarlos atrás, sin embargo algo hubo que no pude más que acompañar al pendejo de Will y su amigo hasta California, de nuevo saqueando, robando, y sobre todo matando a cada infectado que se cruzaba en nuestro camino.

William Rider es un pendejo de los mayores, matando ni por necesidad ni por odio, sólo por gusto. En cada ciudad en la que nos deteníamos él tenía algo que hacer antes de irse, como chocar un camión de basura contra una mansión abandonada, prenderle fuego a una tienda departamental, ¡incluso una vez reventamos una presa! El hijo de su puta madre parece disfrutar del fin de la humanidad como un dios. Sinceramente a veces comparto su sentido del humor pero luego me pregunto si en verdad tendré oportunidad de sobrevivir si sigo con ellos.

Luego de pasar por la mierda enloquecida de Will por todo Nevada, daba gracias de haber llegado viva a California. Desde la infección, se había convertido en un punto de evacuación muy famoso entre refugiados. Will ya había expresado su necesidad de salir de América a buscar más aventura por el mundo, así que, en vista de no tener más opción, nos convenció a todos de abordar un trasatlántico, incluso logró meter su vehículo blindado mediante una transacción ilícita, cosas en las cuales no tengo poca experiencia.

Ya en alta mar no pude evitar preguntar hacia dónde pensaba ir el muy cabrón… Su respuesta no se hizo esperar: "Hacia África, nena ¡A la tierra prometida!" Hijo de su puta madre…


	4. Kiele Makaio

Nunca estuve verdaderamente preparada para algo como esto. La infección nos tomó a todos por sorpresa, cierto, pero creo que de todos no hubo nunca alguien menos capaz de lidiar con esto que yo, aún siendo médica. Pero ¿por dónde empezar? Los sucesos que me acompañan no deben ser nada especiales o diferentes de los demás que hayan logrado sobrevivir al brote inicial. Pero ahora que lo veo, creo que tengo algo que me diferencia del resto…

Desde que recuerdo siempre he sido muy atenta con todos. Aún siendo pobre la compasión y la caridad nunca han faltado en mi forma de ser. Siempre estaba dispuesta a cuidar de todos, ya fueran personas o animales, no hacía distinciones. Creo que la profesión médica era de esperarse. Hubiera sido mi oficio predilecto de no ser por que no logré calificar para la beca universitaria. Entonces me dedique a mis estudios en la medida de mis posibilidades: el ejército.

Nunca fui buena en las prácticas de tiro, tomándolas sólo cuando era absolutamente necesario. Mi objetivo fue calificar mínimo como médico de campo, o lograr una licenciatura en las múltiples opciones que ofrece el programa de capacitación de las fuerzas armadas. Así me titulé, para orgullo de mis padres, como médico profesional de la Marina Estadounidense. No sólo por que nunca pude ingresar en una institución respetable, sino también por que quería ayudar al mundo, aunque fuera de forma sutil y regresando soldados al combate; de alguna forma me sentía completa de saber que estaba contribuyendo a formar un mañana mejor.

Antes de enlistarme ya vivía en Hawái, así que fue casi de esperarse que me quedara estacionada ahí junto con la guarnición de la Marina. El ejército tiene la fama de ser, sobre todo, riguroso; y créanme que al principio me parecieron los meses más desamparados de mi vida, pero al final me mostró otra cara. Mi oficio nunca estuvo privada de trabajo, y no es que en Honolulu halla mucha acción, sino que a falta de mejores cosas, la gente tiende a mirar hacia los médicos militares desocupados, así como nosotros de vez en cuando necesitamos un recordatorio de que estamos en servicio.

Cuando todo empezó nosotros fuimos los primeros en enterarnos. Mi departamento rastreó de forma rigurosa los brotes en Japón, China, Inglaterra y, por supuesto, América. Por ese entonces no hacía falta voltear mucho para darse cuenta de que se trataba de algo grande. Estaba en todos los noticieros, en todos los periódicos ¡incluso los infectados estaban en todas partes! Hawái no sufrió mayor percance, pero no quedó libre de sospecha.

Por ese entonces me encontraba en la isla de Hawai'i, la isla más grande del conjunto, que, paradójicamente lleva el mismo nombre del estado, del otro lado del archipiélago, de Pearl Harbor y de mi cuartel general. Nuestro objetivo como médicos era el de monitorear la población y detectar cualquier posible brote infeccioso. La teoría de mi comandante era que el gobierno estaba evaluando la posibilidad de evacuar a la pobalción civil a Hawái. Por mi parte sólo deseaba que todo acabara pronto… Pero qué ingenua era.

Con el paso del tiempo las noticias se fueron intensificando: disturbios, saqueos, caos, y sobre todo infectados. Mis expectativas de que podrían encontrar una solución al problema iban decayendo rápidamente mientras la isla se llenaba cada vez más de refugiados. Mi preocupación iba en aumento cuando pensaba en mi familia, que vivía en la misma isla y que no podía evacuar a ningún lado. Creo que por eso sin darme cuenta comencé a fumar.

Aún contra todas mis plegarias, aún contra mis esfuerzos y mis incontables horas de trabajo, sucedió lo que más temía: la infección alcanzó Hawái. Apenas oí que había infectados en el aeropuerto perdí la compostura, abandoné mi puesto y me concentré en sacar a mi familia como fuera de ahí. Aunque quise dar la impresión de calma, fue inútil. Pareciera que la isla entera entró en pánico en sólo segundos.

Nunca antes vi algo similar. La infección se esparció tan rápido que en cuestión de unos días la isla fue completamente devastada por los infectados. A pesar de las instrucciones del ejército la gente no se iba a atrincherar, pero en una isla ¿a dónde podían correr? La situación estaba condenada al fracaso. Al final mis padres, mis hermanos menores, y yo, nos disponíamos a retirarnos de la isla por el aeropuerto de Kona, justo del lado opuesto del brote. Mis padres esperaban que la infección no hubiera alcanzado aquella parte y yo que mi rango de teniente aún pudiera hacernos pasar, pero de nuevo Dios no oyó mis ruegos: toda la gente viva de la isla había tenido la misma idea que nosotros.

Intentamos retirarnos, pero la horda de personas nos tragó de forma increíblemente rápida. Los militares habían perdido el control y más gente llegaba a cada momento. No nos podíamos desplazar, ni siquiera mover entre tantos cuerpos. Estábamos atrapados… Por pura suerte no morimos asfixiados en la multitud, nos separaban las tres toneladas de metal que eran el Jeep que logré sacar de aeropuerto antes de que fuera devastado. Todo hubiera sido mejor que terminar en un aeropuerto, rodeado de un mar amorfo de gente. Creo que no he sido presa de una claustrofobia más atroz que la que sentí en ese entonces, pero aún faltaba lo peor… la infección no se había quedado estática mientras las horas pasaban en aquel tumulto desesperado, y los infectados pronto encontraron el aeropuerto. La gente que los vio venir decidieron abandonar la turba, pero resultó inútil, cada vez más de ellos se amontonaban frente a la entrada principal, y cada vez había más infectados.

Nadie podía correr, estábamos atrapados entre Ellos y la nada. Así, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta estaba en medio de una carnicería caníbal, tratando de mantener fuera del auto tanto a los infectados como a la gente desesperada y a medio comer. Volvió a ser un esfuerzo inútil. A pesar de mis esfuerzos todos ya sabíamos el resultado. Mis hermanos nunca acabarían la secundaria, yo no viviría más mi sueño, y nunca podría ver a mis padres de nuevo…

Me hubiera gustado siquiera despedirme. Antes de que las ventanas cedieran y arrancaran las puertas, y dieran paso a una serie de abominaciones innombrables otro auto impactó al Jeep, destrozándolo contra el pavimento. Salí despedida de mi puesto contra la puerta contraria y me golpee la cabeza tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento al instante. Lo siguiente es… aún muy confuso para decir lo que ocurrió…

Cuando recuperé la conciencia ya no estaba en mi auto. Estaba en un APC que conducía a toda velocidad, por el ruido estrellándose con todo lo que tenía enfrente. Había armas reclinadas en todos los asientos y un hombre de complexión robusta me miraba detrás de un pasamontañas, rojizo ya por la sangre. Durante un rato no dijimos nada, yo tratando de concebir o que probablemente había pasado, y él, por la escopeta que apuntaba a mi cabeza, seguramente tratando de determinar si estaba o no infectada. "Vamos, nena, dime algo" Me dijo después de un rato de estar así. No sé aún qué balbuceé, pero lo convenció lo suficiente como para ayudarme a incorporar. Así fue como William Rider y su banda de renegados entraron a mi vida.

Nunca quise pensar ni pregunté lo que le pasó a mi familia. Basta con decir que las lágrimas nunca le faltaron a mis ojos y mo cara nunca dejó de estar sombría durante todo el viaje. En mi mente se amontonan las teorías de lo que les pudo haber sucedido, pero en ese entonces, a pesar de que se formara la idea fugazmente en mi cabeza, simplemente no quería hablar de eso. Al menos Will se concentraba en mantenerme ocupada, curando al grupo de cada una de sus incursiones, como para no pensar demasiado en eso.

Con Will y su pandilla recorrí toda la isla, parando en cada pueblo, que antes conociera, para saquear un poco con tal de sobrevivir. A mí siempre me ha intrigado la conducta de Will. Jamás conocí antes a nadie tan espontáneo, fanático, y sobre todo destructivo. En cada pueblo mínimo destrozaba algo, desde un auto con la culata de su rifle hasta un edificio con un galón de gasolina. Vino a Hawai'i sólo por un diente auténtico de tiburón, por el cual asaltó cada tienda de recuerdos de la isla y mató a centenares de infectados con tal de conseguirlo. No le importó que las evacuaciones estuvieran en las últimas, se rehusó a irse si no tenía su diente de tiburón. "Ya sabes, de esos que traen los surfistas en las películas", y sus acompañantes, Oya Mace y Caine Everard, no parecían tener objeción alguna con sus decisiones, por mucho suicidas. Incluso yo me fui acostumbrando a verlo medio matarse por uno de sus bizarros objetivos. Si no lo conociera diría que ese mismo entusiasmo por meterse en líos, es la misma falta de interés que tiene por su vida…

Como sea, contra todo pronóstico, Will no sólo consiguió su tan preciado diente de tiburón, sino que también logró llevarnos hasta Honolulu vivos; a nosotros y su APC, que de forma ridícula le había puesto Muerte en el cofre. Todavía no concibo cómo entre los tres lograron acabar con la custodia de una embarcación, un pelotón de marines, y aún así mantener al capitán y la tripulación a con vida para zarpar.

Ahí, entre las olas que mecían el barco levemente, tube mi primer respiro en mucho tiempo. Entonces sí me llegó la nostalgia. Había pasado una semana desde que viera al último humano vivo y cuerdo caminar la tierra, y aún usaba mi ropa de militar. No me había bañado, no había comido comida en buen estado, no había ni mediado palabra, ni siquiera cambiado mi expresión de total abandono. La verdad del mundo parecía aplastarme ahora, a mí y mis buenas intenciones... Me hubiera arrojado por la borda de no ser por las palabras de Caine: "Sí, yo sé cómo duele".

En esa frase me lo explicó todo. Puede que no fuera la situación ideal para mí o la humanidad, pero cuando menos estaba con personas que habían pasado mínimo por lo mismo que yo. A partir de ahí, el resto del viaje Everard y yo lo consumiríamos conociéndonos mejor. No hablamos de nada en especial, pero hablábamos por horas. A pesar de que él también tenía familia, e igualmente la había perdido, nunca me dijo cómo; pero de igual forma, quizás por solidaridad, no lo sé, nunca quisimos tocar el tema.

Will, por otro lado, nunca dejaba de hablar. De cómo pretendía llegar a África desde el otro lado del mundo, de la lista de cosas que tenía que hacer forzosamente en el camino; de muchas cosas… De lo que nunca lo pude hacer hablar fue de su vida antes de la infección. Siempre me dio la negativa o cambió de tema. Con Oya Mace fue una historia diferente. Nunca medió palabra con nadie más allá de frases cortas, ni siquiera para solicitar algo, ella prefería actuar con completa seriedad y silencio. Incluso a veces, al dormir, podía sentir sus ojos en la oscuridad, rastreando cada centímetro del barco… En definitiva no existe nadie que me haga sentir más escalofríos que esa mujer.

Finalmente llegamos a Pearl Harbor. Para nuestra sorpresa, o al mía al menos, la infección también había alcanzado la bahía. Los combates por contener a la horda se regaban por toda la isla como fuego por gasolina. Hubiera sido muy fácil pasar la base de largo, pero de otra forma no tendríamos combustible para seguir. La decisión, aunque difícil, fue la más lógica, y Will no la dudó ni un segundo: entramos a la bahía.

El combate en los puertos del lago central fue inolvidable. Los infectados avanzaban en turba contra nosotros, que sólo podíamos retirarnos al agua o destrozarlos a corta distancia. Pronto su número fue demasiado abrumador como para defender el barco, y tuvimos que salir de ahí dejando a la indefensa tripulación y al capitán por su cuenta. Aún no sé si fue lo correcto, pero siempre que pienso en ello repito el credo de Mace: "Sobrevive, no importa cómo"

Quedamos, entonces, varados en los puertos mientras el ejército sacaba a todos los civiles posibles de la zona. De nuevo hubiéramos muerto de no ser por que Will logró contactar con un gran carguero que aún no zarpaba por falta de combustible. El trato entonces fue más que obvio… Con el sudor de un día completo de combates, y miles de balas gastadas, logramos aprovisionar el barco, cargado hasta el tope de refugiados, con el preciado combustible y dejar la carnívora isla detrás.

Aunque pudimos respirar de nuevo, y yo sentir que mi oficio volvía a ser necesario, la suerte no nos depararía nada fácil a partir de ahora. Solos, en un mundo hostil y caníbal, y sobre todo atados a la inevitable fortuna de morir en cualquier momento… pero eso ya no me importa. Mientras pueda seguir con aquellos a los que les importe no tendré miedo a la muerte, aún si es en la más horrible de las circunstancias.


End file.
